School Of Dragons
by They Call Me E.T
Summary: Amity and Ur Torrent has been accepted to go to the School of Dragons. New adventures awaits, finding treasures, fight off bad guys! And a new beginning to them? What will they learn in SoD? Will they form a bond with others? Will love blossom? Maybe. Maybe not. Chapter 4: Dragon out! Is up!
1. Chapter 1: Moving out

School of Dragons

"M-mom no...please!" I grab my mothers green sleeve. Hopefully that would stop her, which didn't. My mother sighed irritatingly and turned around facing at me. Her beautiful amnesty eyes shine. It was really rare to find one person with eyes of amnesty. "Amity, my dear child. You and you're brother Ur will go to School of Dragons and that is final. You should be happy! You get to have another dragon and play with other teens at your age!"

"Mommy! I'm only fourteen! A-and I don't want to go! I could be a doctor! Or a farmer-"

"No means no Amity Columbia Torrent!" I flinched but didn't back down.

"Mother please! At least let Ur go instead of me!" I cried out. I don't want to go. It's not like I don't want to bond a dragon it's just that...

"Amity! Silver is chewing my boots again!" A male voice cried out the door. I turned away from my mother and ran outside, greeted by the sight of my brother playing tug of war with my baby dragon Silver. I gave him the name Silver because he is no ordinary dragon that I've seen before. He has a beautiful white and silvery scales his eyes were icy blue! His head is kinda flat but big. We'll...let's all say he almost looked like Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third's Nightfury. Almost. I mean that's what I saw in the book... But in a baby like version...almost baby like version? Something like a kid stage?

"Silver! Let go of the boot! You could kill yourself with Ur's smelly shoe!" Soon the dragon let go of the boot, sending my brother crashing down on the other side of the house. He grumbled and glared me.

"Hey! I recent that!" He yelled. I laughed happily at my older brothers despair, until my mother showed up again. "Is this why you won't go? Because of this monster!?" I gasped then I glared at her. "Silver is not a monster mom! His a dragon! My best friend!"

"How dare-" mother gave out a exhausted sigh and sat down on a near chair. She looked at the floor miserably. I suddenly felt a sting of pain in my heart. Was is guilt? I hope not... "Uruman come back here you need to listen to this." My brother froze from his place, he looked like his trying to escape me and moms argument before he gets involved. Which he is. I think.

"Yes ma'am..." He stood beside me. While mother was trying to think, he lean beside me and whispered. "Stop giving my mom so much stress Amity!" I looked at him and stick my tongue out. He glared at me heatedly and averted my eyes away from him. Sure I'm giving our mom-...I mean his mom so much stress for almost six years, but hey. I'm in my rebellious stage. Don't blame this Viking.

"Amity...what is you're reason...why you wouldn't want to go? You were so excited before...how come you're not happy?" I looked at her straight in the eye and stated plainly.

"Because I realised Silver won't come with me..."

"...Amity you know why? Why Silver couldn't join you?" I looked down and nodded slowly.

"Because...he...his different from other dragons..." I said sadly which is true. Not because of his white and silvery looks or his Nightfury figure...it was because he had feathers on his supposed to be fin. Mom was worried they might do something to him. But I'm his mother now! His best friend! His master! I won't abandon him like his mother did!

"Please mom...I just..." I was at the verge of crying right now. Mom raised her hand and I stopped my rambling. "Amity...that is that. You are going to School of Dragon and that's final."

That's it.

I ran outside of my home and into the forest some of the villagers gave me strange looks, but I ignored it. Silver of course fallowed me from behind his little stubby legs trying to reach me. I soon stop at a beautiful meadow, where I collapsed on the flower bed crying. Yes it was my dream to go before, but that was a year ago before I met Silver, right here at this very place. I was taking a walk picking up flowers. Studying them. Until I bump into him three months ago. He was alone crying. It took me three days to finally keep him. After all. It's safe to be sorry, than to take a mothers child.

So I did.

I finally took him with me until I was very sure. Sure I feed him, we played a bit. He looked alone, defenceless! He reminded me of...myself. I was abandoned by my real parents until Jasmine Laura Torrent took me in. That was six years ago. I didn't want her pity before, I didn't want a new mother. So every night I would sneak away and stayed at the same spot where my parents told me to stay. And then Laura would come and carry me back to the cottage. It took me three weeks. Three weeks for me to understand.

That I was abandoned.

Not anymore.

Ur or Uruman, my brother or step-brother, we used to hate each until he started acting like a brother that I never had. It was because he acted out of pity. And I hate it! I...I just don't want to leave! It...it feels like I'm being abandoned all over again! But I'm not... I'm so messed up right now... and I just realised it now! And tomorrow's the day where I leave home...where I leave mother...where I leave SilverWing ...yeah his full name is SilverWing...I just call him Silver for short okay?

I sighed in despair as I finally stop crying. Then I felt a small and warm tongue licking my cheek. I giggled happily, Silver was cheering me up. He is such a smart dragon. I rubbed my eyes and finally calm down. "I wish you were there with me boy...it...would help me a lot..." Silver started making some dragon noises which I didn't understand. I sighed sadly and patted his head lovingly.

"I wish I could understand you're language...we could talk...we can laugh...(sigh) but that's impossible." I pulled Silver into a tight hug. Silver is a size of a dog right now. So his huggable. "...I guess it what's best for me huh boy? But I'm still not sure on going alone without you." Silver looked at me and gave me a look which I guess was about me with my brother.

"Yeah, Ur would be there."

...

...

...

"Oh my gods! Ur is going to be there! Until I graduated!" I screamed in despair. I won't survive with him! It's like I'm finally going through Hel! Instead of Valhalla!  
"Ohh the gods hate me oh so much..." I said. We'll that's enough moping around. I better fix my stuff... So I headed back home. The place was quite. Neither of us spoke until morning.

•

"Did you pack your books?"

"Yes mom." Ur replied.

"Got enough papers and pencils?"

"Yeah."

"...enough clothes? Especially your winter clothes-"

"Mom!" Me and Ur yelled in together. "We have everything!" "I know you do sweeties. A mother can't help but worry..." I chuckled lightly. Mom can be really funny when she's emotional. "Now Ur, you're fifth teen. Make sure no one hurts you're sister OR courts her." I blushed vigorously. "Mom! That is just-(groans) mom just...no...no." Ur and mom laughed loudly soon I joined in. But our moment was short when the captain yelled.

"Final call for School of Dragons!" He bellowed. Mom pulled us into a tight hug and whispered so many 'I love you'. I looked around then behind mom. I said miserably, "Silver, where is he...?" Mom gave me a sad look. "I haven't seen him since you slept honey. I'm sorry. Don't worry though I'll take good care of him." I smiled warmly at her. I'm sure you will mom. I trust you. Me and Ur walked into the boat there were only five teens around our age were in the boat. Probably from other islands. If you add me and Ur it's seven. Me and Ur are the only teens going to School of Dragons. Since there aren't much kids at our age... I guessing that also a reason why we're going.

"Goodbye mom!" I yelled. Ur fallowed in pursuit. We waved her goodbye, I gave her flying kisses. "Take care of yourselves Uruman! Amity!" And that's that the beginning of our journey. The beginning of a new adventure. I wonder how this will turn out? Will I meet my idol? Or maybe his kids!?...or kid? I don't know. But that's just a dream...if only. Just only I could spend the rest of my life with-

"Silver!?" I heard my brother gasp whispered for me to hear. I turned around and saw my second satchel moving. There I saw a white head pop out of my bad. It's icy blue eyes looked at me and gave me a dragon smile.I froze. How the names of Valhalla did I not see this coming!?

"Silver!? How'd you- how did I not notice this!?"

Yup this is so gonna be one heck of a school year.  
-

Hi E.T here so yada yada meet my fanfic stuff a School of Dragons inspired by the game. But it won't be exactly like the game. Okay so I'm allowing myself to get some OC from different authors and stuff for this fic.

Name:  
Nickname(optional):  
Age:  
Likes:  
Dislike:  
Personality:  
Appearance:  
Accessories:  
Weapon:( can only be two or one)  
Skills:  
Weakness:  
Kind of dragon you'll get( can only be one):  
Name of the dragon:  
Talents?:  
Hobbies:  
What do you do when you have free time?:  
Biography:  
Extras?(optional):  
What's your impression towards the Torrent siblings?(I guess it's also optional. But it would be great if ya typed the info in):

Imma give out my charges info Kay?

Name: Amity Columbia Torrent (old name: Columbia Malfire)  
Nickname(optional): Calum or Amy.  
Age: 14  
Likes: claiming trees, flowers, drawing, exploring, sunsets and stargazing.  
Dislike: spiders, slimy stuff, jerks, show-offs.  
Personality: Amity is kind hearted, adventurous and shy kind of girl. She can be quite sassy and hot head when need. She is also a lonely type and is often, sometimes, moping alone thinking. She doesn't have much confidence in herself, but that doesn't stop her.  
Appearance: Amity's wears light blue tunic with a white fur cloak. Her pants are black, a light blue leather skirt with white furs on the side, wrapped around her hip. Her boots are light blue and white. She has a two winged crest on her belt. Two light blue leather wristbands. Her hair is navy blue, the end of her hair are highlighted light blue. Her hair is long and fishtailed on her right should her bang almost covering up her right eye. Oh and her eyes are yellow. Skin fair color.  
Accessories: she wears a blue head band with a aquamarine on the left side of her headband. A silver necklace that was given to her by her parents before she left.  
Weapon: a dagger and a bow.  
Skills: Amity is a sneaky kind of girl. She can easily escape any bandits or wild dragons. She is also a fast runner when it comes to running away.  
Kind of dragon you'll get( can only be one): Unknown, white and silver scales. Icy blue eyes.  
Name of the dragon: SilverWing  
Talents?: she can play the pan pipes. She's good at fishing. Cooking  
Hobbies: playing music, fishing and drawing.  
What do you do when you have free time?: She would cook some sweets for her family and dragon. Craft some jewellery. Or climb on trees. Find a solitude place to watch the stars or the sunset.  
Biography: Amity or Columbia for now. Was abandoned by her family. It started when she and her family were having the time of their life playing together. After an hour a man called for her mother and father out. Columbia stayed where she was instructed by her parents. She waited. And waited. And waited until nightfall. There she was discovered by Laura, Amity's current mother. Who took her in despite her trashing out or struggling under her grip. When Columbia first stayed at the Torrent house hold. She had a fight with Ur. Then she would sneak outside and stay at the place where her parents left her. It continued like this for three weeks until she understood she was abandoned. There she finally gave in and made Laura her mother. She changed her name, but kept her old name for...memories.

Extras?(optional): Amity can easily tell her brothers acting and pranking. Which she would backfire it back to him. But sometimes she join in.

Name:Uruman Torrent  
Nickname(optional): Ur  
Age:15  
Likes:flirting with girls(sometimes), Playing with children. Pulling pranks. His sisters cooking.  
Dislike: smarty pants, jerks or bullies, anyone flirting with his sister.  
Personality: Protective brother, kind, brave but a scaredy cat when it comes to the paranormal, trickster, a flirt, can be polite at times. Outgoing kid.  
Appearance: Ur eyes are different color. Left is violet, right is amnesty like his mother. His hair is pale blond, has a short braid at his back. ( just imagine Ed from full metal alchemist :p) skin kinda dark. He wears a white shirt with black shoulder pads. His belt has this small squirrel skulls around it. A big one on his middle brown pants, and a brown furry boot. Two metal cuffs on his wrist.  
Accessories: He sometimes wears a mask over his eyes to hide it from people.  
Weapon:Short sword.  
Skills: He is good with close combat, very flexible, sharp senses.  
Weakness: He has asthma attack if he works to hard or reached his limit.  
Kind of dragon you'll get( can only be one): secret~  
Name of the dragon: Madea  
Talents?: ...he can juggle knives. Sing, play a guitar.  
Hobbies: training close combat with a dummy. Tricking people  
What do you do when you have free time?: Training. Sleep. Flirt with girls.  
Biography: Uruman is a very helpful boy, he is kind to the children in his village. He plays with them when he has nothing to do or if they wanted to play with him. But sometimes people in his village seems... Alert around him. It was because of his strange eye color. Rumour hast that people with different eye colors. Is cursed. Ur didn't mind the suspicious face. Or when the villagers didn't greet him or when a merchant never hand him his change...you know like when the merchant places the change on the table for Ur to take instead of giving it to him. After a few years, he met Columbia. He never had a fight with a kid before so this is quite out of character for him. It took him for awhile to understand that they are both the same. Well...scratch the no parents. But they are both lonely. So he became the best brother for her and his mother. He would never let his sister feel lonely ever again.  
Extras?(optional): none.

Yeah that's all...oh and please pm it to me and all. I'm sorry if I don't accept if it's a review okay? I apologise. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Peace out!  
Oh and if you can give me advices that would be very helpful.


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions are made

School of Dragons 2

Before we start, I must thank all the people who submitted me their charter forums. All of them were great and all, but decisions are made and...don't send hate mails or something if I didn't accept any of yours o.o Pls. I had like to much pressure from school and life. I don't need any hates anymore D: so anyway sorry for the long wait here's Chapter 1-

Amity: we're at chapter two now.

Chapter 2 then...

**Day 2 [ Date: May 16 XXXX Time: 9:27 pm]**

"_Amity_! Get your dragon. To _shut up!_" He whispered. Me and Ur were sleeping at a cabin right now or we've been trying to sleep. It's seems we'll arrive by tomorrow morning. Luckily my bag was big...somehow big enough to carry Silver around. Which is amazing. And lucky. He had to stay hidden for awhile. Ur seems worried about him, while I thought it would be fine. They could just be studying about him and all. But he had made it very clear to me I might lose him if I let anyone see him. Especially the teachers. So here we are in our cabin. Trying to sleep while Silver is making dragon noises. I placed a pillow over my head and groan. I thought why he would make so much of a ruckus. He was fed. He had his...business. With the seas.

"Agh...Silver...come on boy, _Shhhh_!" Silver, instead of listening to my orders, he started whining a little louder. That caught my attention. I jump out bed and kneeled down. I pulled Silver on my lap and placed my hand over his jaw. He stopped making sounds, but we could hear loud heavy footsteps outside.

"Hmmm? I could've sworn I heard something." A man grumbled from the outside. Ur and I stayed quite so did Silver. Then, the man started walking away, his footsteps fading away as we are now greeted by the sweet sounds of the ocean and silence. I gave out a heavy sigh. "That was close...too close." I grumbled. I flicked Silvers muzzle and silently scold him. Ur just fell fast asleep as soon as the man left. I climbed over my bed once again, and sighed in pleasure. It's time for a nights rest before tomorrow. I felt my bed tilt a bit, I opened my left eye and saw Silver trying to climb in.

He was so cute! He failed a couple of time, but soon he mange himself to crawl on my bed. I lifted up my blanket and patted a spot for him to sleep, which he happily accepted. He snuggled himself on my chest and fallen asleep just like that. I wrap my arm around him and hugged him like a stuff animal. "Night Silver." I closed my eyes a waited for what tomorrow would bring me.

•

"..._ty_..." I heard someone calling me. "..._mi...ty_..." It seems so familiar. And it seems so..." Amity!" **So annoying!** I snap my eye open, I quickly stood up in addition my forehead collided with Ur's head. "Oh son of-(groans) Ur what the Hel!?" "_Me_- how could you sleep during this time!?" I groggily stood up and stretched my arms. "What I missed?" "It's breakfast time. Apparently it might take us another hour to reach the island." I yawned. "So...free food?" I questioned eagerly. He smiled softly and nodded. I silently cheered as I gave myself a fist pump. Until realisation hit me.

"Wait! Where's Silver!?" Ur smirked in triumph. I raised my eyebrow at him as he started laughing. I narrowed my eyes at him and spoke very deadly, "_**where is my baby**_..." He pointed at the corner of the room and smiled, I turned around and saw Silver chained up and covered up with a blanket, some clothes and our bags. It made him look like a pile of..stuffs.

"I placed him there so if anyone enters, he won't get noticed." I nodded slowly at my brothers antics. He seemed to thought about this quite well. "Did you feed him?" "Yup gave him two brown trouts and a chicken." I smiled. "Thanks Ur." He returned a smile of his own. "You're welcome sis. Now let's go eat breakfast."  
"And leave my baby? What if he makes a sound?" He gave me a thumbs up. "I tied his mouth with a cloth for now, his still asleep so let's go." I felt a vein pop. He...**muzzled** my baby.

•

"Ow, Gods that hurt...thanks for the bruise sis." He grumbled sarcastically. I stuck my tongue out. "You're welcome." We were given some fruits and cook fished and ate at the deck. There I could see some people talking, some had there own baby dragon. I frowned sadly. I wish I could bring Silver...it wouldn't be so boring. I hit the back of my head with the wooden wall repeatedly. Ur seem to noticed my mood, and my head hitting. "You want Silver out huh?" I nodded. Of course I do. I continued my actions until I feel my head numb.

Ur patted my back and smiled, "at least you have me, right?" That's where I hit my head hard and slumped to the floor. I laid there motionless. I'm here with my brother. Sucks being me. "A-Amity you okay!? Hey, Am! You're being cruel! Nothings bad about me!" I mumbled. "Yes there is." I said flatly and that's where I suddenly passed out on the floor.

While all of the students are relaxing and watched a few ThunderDrums hovering the ocean. The captain of the ship walked out of his station and bellowed at us, "Will all the students please get back your cabins and prepare yourselves. Will be arriving shortly." While I was relaxing on Ur's lap he stood up suddenly and cheered. Causing my head to land on the floor. Hard. I glared up to him, "what the-you jerk! Didn't you notice a weight on your legs!?" He stop his little happy dance and looked on the floor, eyes widen mouth agape. "Oh! Sorry about that Amity! I forgot you were there..." He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. I gave him a blank stare and said. "Fuck you."

•

I finished packing up my things. Clothes, bandana, headband, cuffs, cape and Silver hidden on Ur cloak inside the large handbag hide hid last time. I gave myself a job well done and smiled proudly. I never cleaned my room like this, let alone fix my own stuff. This day has been legendary. "Alright, let's get ready for the departure." Before I could make it to the door. Ur blocked my way and gave a look. "What? I fixed my stuff, took a sprinkle of water, brush my teeth, pack Silver in the bag, what else could I have forgotten?" "Something to keep that dragon at bay, while we're at the deck..." He pointed out. I was about to do a snappy remark, but nothing came out of my mouth.

...

...

...

"Fair point." He snorted.

"It's a good point. Admit it."

"Admit what?" I rolled my eyes and took out a pouch, there inside of it are a few dragon nip, and my special dragon nip cookie. I picked up on cookie and gave it to Silver.

"Oh come on baby sis. It's not to hard. Just admit I had a very good point."

"I admit nothing." I said. Silvers head popped up, he whined happily as he smelled his favourite treat. He ate it in one bite, gobbling it down. That dragon nip cookie had a nice effect on dragons on making them fall asleep. Well this dragon, but it's still being experimented on others. Silver yawned cutely and snuggled back inside of the bag and slept again. Ur rubbed his chin, "I wonder if it works on humans..." I felt an evil smirk forming on my lips. I turned to my head creepily and evilly, looking at him. A dark aura surrounding me. "Wanna take a bite~?" Ur shook his head vigorously. I could see he was sweating. "Ah, no. I'm good. I'm good, took an apple on the way here. Yeah I'm stuff and all. I gotta keep an image for the ladies soon so...no thanks." I scoffed. "Boys." I walked out of the door and left my brother wiping away his sweat over his forehead. "Agh...girls."

All of the students walked carefully out of the ship and enter our destination. School of Dragons. I was both happy and sad. One note: I could train, study and become an elite dragon trainer like Hiccup and his friends! On my second note: I can't bond with another dragon since I have bonded myself with SilverWing, and if I reveal him they might...do stuff to him. I didn't pay much attention on my surroundings and bumped into someone.

"Oh my gods, sorry about that." I apologised. The girl smiled at me calmly. "It's alright, just pay attention to your surroundings. You don't know who you might bump into." I nodded softly. "I'm Amity, Amity Columbia Torrent by the way." I extended my hand towards her, she took my hand and shook it. "Woodleaf Donning." I smiled at her. She seems kind and really responsible. Her hair was shoulder length, it was reddish brown. Her eyes were hazel brown and wears a long sleeved dark blue tunic that goes halfway to her knees. And a short sleeved dark brown fur jacket. She has dark brown pants and light brown boots.

Before I could walk and talk to her and maybe gain a friend, I felt a hand over my shoulder. "Hey Am, what's with the hold..." Ur eyes bulged out.

**Ur's P.O.V**

While me and Amity are walking, I didn't notice her bumping into someone. I was to fascinated by the place. It was breath taking, it had a water fall. A dragon training camp. A library. A weapon shop and other stuffs. It took me a minute to notice my sis was missing. I turned around and saw her talking to to someone. I walked back to her and placed my hand over her shoulder, "Hey Am, what's with the hold..." I stop my tracks. It felt like my body froze in a land of ice. There in front of me, well technically In front of Amity, but who cares!

There stood a beautiful girl, mentally the first teenage girl I met. "Uh..." I stared at her until I felt someone elbowing me on the stomach. "Ur...this is Woodleaf, Woodleaf my brother Uruman." I gave her a crooked smile. "But you can call me Ur for short." She smiled. Oh May the gods take me to Valhalla now. "Nice to meet you, anyway see you later Amity." My sister waved her goodbye as the my little tan angel walk away. I was so dazed that Amity had to slap my face! "OW!...thanks." "You're welcome." She said and she punched my gut. "OW! What was that for!?" She turned her head and said. "For ruining my first attempt to gain a friend."

I looked at her sadly. "Aren't I your friend?" I pouted sadly she rolled her eyes, but we both couldn't help but laugh at my antics. We continued to walk, while I thought of that magnificent angel. Amity had to burst my fantasy world. "She look like a type who hates flirty boys." "Who says I was gonna flirt with her." I looked at her nervously. She raised an eyebrow. "You have got to be kidding, brother I can read you like a book when you seem to experience something new or when you're hiding something."

I grumbled at her. Was I predictable to her? What about Woodleaf? Oh my gods she might thought I was creep!? "You are a creep." "How the heck are you doing that!?" She grin. "Sisters institution." I looked at her dumbfounded as she continued to walk smiling. I shook my head softly. It was nice to have a sibling, especially ones who understands you well. "Come on Ur! We have to go to the mess hall!" "Okay! Geez I'm right behind ya." She giggled. She seems quite distracted lately and bumped into a person. Again. But this time it was a boy with auburn hair and cobalt blue eyes, I couldn't tell what he was wearing with that long fur coat covering his attire. Though he look quite familiar to someone...

"Oh! Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going-" suddenly the guy grip my sister shirt and pulled her close. His eyes were narrowed, his face showed that he was mad. Freaking mad. "You better be sorry! This coat ain't cheap! It's a one of a kind!" Seriously...? Amity seem to understand the situation quite well and calmly settle things between them. "Hey look. I apologise for my actions. It was an accident and all. So how about we put this aside." He growled. "You're new around here huh? Another failure to this school I suppose. Just take my advice and never cross paths with me ever again. Or you'll be sorry." I felt a vein pop over my head, I stomped towards them and broke them apart. I pulled Amity close to my chest a gentle patted her shoulder. While I roughly shove the jerk face away.

"Who do you think you are!? Just so you know this place is new! What's makes you so high and might you yak face." I glared at him deadly. He stood straight, his chin up. His cobalt blue eyes staring at me and Amity. He scoff. "Huh, a couple of newbies and new fools." What the Hel did he just say!? He turned around and walked away, "by the way, the names Dias, Dias Horrendous Haddock. Remember it." Why that son of a troll! His a Haddock. The son of a great dragon train. The son of the guy who fought off red death with his mighty Nightfury!? This jerk of a son!?  
"...come on Am." I grudgingly walked forward. If I see that punk one more time...

"You know you could've ignore the guy. I was handling pretty well." I scoff. "Sure you are sis, but I couldn't ignore a guy hurting my family. My baby sister. No one. And will ever live to tell the tale of the vicious protective brother, Uruman." Amity rolled her eyes. "Didn't he say he was...a Haddock?" She whispered. Yeah he did say that. But I don't care. Haddock or not. Son of a hero, son of the first dragon trainer. He won't go through pushing my sis around.

"Hey don't mind what he said. It's doesn't matter. His all talk, but no action." I patted her head.

•

"So this is the mess hall?" I nodded. "That's what signs are invented for. They are meant to direct." Amity rolled her eyes. "But there aren't much people here..." Well she's right about that there weren't students here. Some are sails men taking a break for the journey. "Amity...why did you suggest we go to the mess hall?" She chuckled nervously. "Actually...I wasn't listening to the captain. So I kind of guess it would be at the mess hall..." I face palmed. Note to self. Never trust you're sister to do the listening. "Hey I heard you guys are lost?" We turned around and saw a guy and a girl. This guy has a well built muscles, his hair was ebony pointy and messy at the edges ,wearing a black short sleeve tunic. A brown fur cape draped around his shoulders. A silver belt on his hip with a normal looking fur boot. "Erm, not really lost we were..." I sighed. "Yeah we're kinda lost..." The boy extended his hand towards me. "Airness, Airness Mardrake. Please to meet you both." Huh...a gentleman? Well that's weird, specially if it's a guy, let alone to be a Viking... "Uruman but people call me Ur. And this little bubble of joy," I pointed at my sister behind me. ", is Amity, my younger sister. Do guys like know where we're supposed to be?" Airness chuckled. "Well, the place where you're supposed to be is over. They made the announcements, and a grouping for the students." I could feel my jaw drop and so did Amity's. I slap my hand over my head. "Great! Now how are we going to find our groupings! Better yet, when we'll start our class..." Airness's looked at us both, he showed amusement and humour in his hazel eyes.

"Well, stop you're search. You just found one of your group mates." He smiled. Seriously. You'll never find a polite Viking like him for awhile. "You and..." I looked at the girl behind him, she is like tall! I mean taller than me by and inch...I think okay maybe. She looks really tough, especially her height...lean muscular body. She has pale white skin her hair is light blonde, kinda like mine, pulled back into a loose ponytail and her bangs hanging in her face. She has light brown eyes that almost look golden. She has light freckles covering her face and her lips were light pink and...soft...and she look. I shook my head vigorously. Stay focus Ur... she wears a dark green bonnet like wrap on her head and a brown corset over a elbow length sleeves green shirt and she wears baggy brown jeans with black boots underneath. Okay back to reality.

"And you must be...?" Amity started. "Ginger Foreate. Nice tae mak yer acquaintance." Well. That's a accent. "Sooo. It's just the four of us huh?" Airness shook his head. "Not really were just missing...one...two...three people left." I nodded. Okay not gonna be to hard. "So, did your remember their names?" He smiled, showing of those pearly white teethes. "Of course. Woodleaf, Honeycomb and Jögumar." Did I hear it correctly? Woodleaf, is at the same group as me! I heard my sister cough. I groan. And she's with Amity to...anyway... "How'd you think we'll find them?" "You don't have to." Well life is getting peachy. We don't have to lift a finger at all. A boy maybe like 14 or 15? Was leading the little group. Behind him were our group mates. There is Woodleaf. The angel of my...okay I have this terrible feeling Am is gonna hit me any moment now so I'll avoid that topic for now. I took notice of a fidgeting form behind Woodleaf. A girl with short dark blonde hair wearing a flower( a pansy?) over her head. She wore a yellow tunic dress that reaches to her knees, a brown belt around her hips. She seem to be carrying a dagger with her...Valhalla knows why. A fur boot, and a long brown vest to finish it off. She kinda look like a fidgety kind of person...well at least she was cute-"OW! Am, why would you do that!?" I clutch my poor abused tummy and held it for dear life. She elbowed me. Again. She looked at me lazily and whispered. "You're checking out the girl aren't ya?" I was quiet until the group finally came and introduce themselves. To my disappointment. The guy introduced himself first. Dang it.

"The names Jögumar. Jögumar Derekon." He said proudly and confidently. I don't like this guy...it's a fact for sure. I mean he looks...he looks like a trouble maker or something. I mean. He wears a white long sleeve shirt, a cape drape over his shoulders like Airness. Brown slacks and a brown boot. He look nothing like a Viking and I have a bad feeling about-"**OH THORS HAMMER!** _Amity_! (Cough) will you stop that!? (Gag)" she gave me one of her looks which I understood it gradually. Everyone..well just stared at us, some amused, some aren't. Anyway we all made our introductions and all. So we all agreed that we all hang out for a little while.

•  
"Huh, I wonder what kind of dragon I'll get!" Jögumar said. Okay I'm a bit annoyed right now. This guy seems to be chummy towards the girls quite fast and I don't like it. While he was talking with Honeycomb or Honey for short, Amity and Woodleaf. He didn't pay much attention and bump into someone. Or someone's.

"Hey watch where you're going!" A guy with blond hair yelled.

"Whoa, sorry. I didn't watch where I was going." Jögumar tried to apologise, but he can't seem to finish his sentence as the boy kept on yelling at him. Huh. This feels like déjà vu. The other boy, a boy who look quite a lot like the other kid poke his chest and huffed. "You better be. You're lucky our dad isn't here or he'll kick you butt." He mock. Okay what's with all the jerks. "Hey he didn't mean it so lay off will ya? We're just walking around." Woodleaf said. The boys do look a lot like each other they wore the same clothes...except their clothes are weird looking. The guy Jörgumar bump into, he wore a dark navy slacks and long sleeved burgundy shirt with thin vertical striping. His pants were blue, his boots look strange...I think it was call a shoe? (A/N:yeah smart idea Ur) while his look alike is a red attire of his clothing. Their eyes were a bit squinted, the left bump guy eyes were blue while the right annoying guy was red.

"Pffft. Whatever." The said in union.

"Li? Chua? There you guys are. We've been looking all over for you guys." A girl with long dark brown hair, wearing a normal looking village blue dress. Bangs covering her forehead, both side of her hair were thinly braided. Her eyes dark brown. "Oh? And who're you guys? The twins did make any trouble did they?" We all introduce ourselves and explain what happen. She nodded and listened to our story, she gave the twins a death glare if they interrupted our conversation.

"I see. Don't worry these idiots will grow a brain soon."

"Hey!"

"It's true. Anyway. My names Serena Jorgenson." She smiled.

"Jorgenson? As in the daughter of Ruffnut and Snotlout?" I clarified. She nodded. My jaw drop. The twins scoff. "Nothing's special there, I'm Li and this is Chua. We're the Thorston." She face palmed as they started giving us. Some strange information about their parents, it was easy to tell they were half Chinese. But I was surprised a Chinese married a Viking.

"It was really nice meeting you all. But I have to drag these idiots back to our respected cabins." Amity's jaw drop. "We have to sleep in the same room," she look at the boys then back Serena. ", with boys?" She chuckled. "Oh don't worry. You guys stay in the same cabin. But not the same room. It's separate. So don't worry about a thing." Honeycomb sighed in relief. "Thank Thor..." She waved us goodbye and drag the twins away. We continued our little walk. Get to know each other a bit. Have little conversations. When time seem to reach Dusk. We all head to our respected cabin. Our cabin had a Hideous Zippleback totem pole. Which resemble our grouping? I don't know. Once we all entered the place with our belongings. There two doors. "Well theses must be the rooms Serena spoke of." Woodleaf said. We all nodded and Serpentes each other. The girls on the left, guys on the right room. It was spacious. It had a four beds, a bookshelf, a study desk and our own bathroom. I threw my bag over a near by bed. I'll just fix my stuff tomorrow. Right now. Sleep is calling me. As soon as my head hit the pillow. I fell asleep instantly and dreamt about my day in the school of dragons.


	3. Chapter 3: Deep Trouble

School of Dragon 3

aw man. Sorry for the lateness ya'll school, retreat, school and writer blocks. So if y'all have any good idea or and advice I'd be in your dept

* * *

Amity P.O.V

* * *

I was having a nice and perfectly good dream about me flying on SilverWing all grown up, I was flying side by side with my brother and my friends. Everything seem to be perfect at that moment. Not until someone screamed, ruining my perfectly good dream. I yawned and sleepily look at Honeycomb who's cowering on her bed. I was about to ask why she's screaming, but she just screamed her answer out. "T-There's a dragon in our room!" Ginger sprang into action, she jumped out of bed and held her pillow like a lethal weapon. Woodleaf grab a near by mug and held it like a dagger while I, still seem to be half asleep and confused, made a battle stance with my fist. There I saw, none other my dragon Silver. He was wagging his tail looking at us curiously. "Silver? How are you..." I slap my hand over my forehead. My bag. The cookies. He was asleep. Oh how in THORS name did I forget!? "That's a dragon...?" Woodleaf muttered. I started sweating a bit. Maybe if I can explain things, they won't tell anyone.

Yes, that'll work. I mean that's what friends do right? Despite you just met them yesterday. I jump out of my bed and huddle over Silver. "Wait! Drop your...weapons. I can explain!" After telling them the whole Igottohidethispreciousdragonofmine story. They seem to understand, but can't help feel wary about Silver. "He seems cool." Woodleaf scratch behind his ear, he purred happily and wag his tail. Honey seem to keep her distance towards Silver, Valhalla knows why. Ginger seem to take it well, if you take the sign of her baby talking and cuddling Silver, then I guess it a yes. I sigh in relief. At least I have some people to trust, and no one else would know this secret.

Suddenly the door flew wide open, there stood my brother Ur holding his short sword. Airness with a hammer, and Jögumar wielding a long black sword. "What happened here!?" Ur yelled. There was a slight pause. The room was silent no one spoke, four pair of eyes were on my baby dragon. "Is that a white dragon...?" I face palmed. Maybe two more won't be much of a problem. But there is one thing..."Kyaaa!" Honey threw the covers in front of her, I would two if I were wearing a slightly reveling nightdress. Woodleaf hid behind a pillow covering herself from the almost half naked idiots on our do steps, Ginger just wore a shirt and some brown slacks. While I just wore my usual night attire, a nightdress, not like Honey's, mine like normal. It kind of reach to my knees and all. I could hear my knuckles crack and so did Ginger and Woodleaf's. We all spoke in the exact same thought.

_**" Get. Out."**_

* * *

"Oh, gods! Did you seriously have to kick us out!? We didn't see much-OW Amity stop!" I punched Ur on the stomach again, I can tell his lying. Because, while the two stared at Silver. He was staring at the girls, especially Honey. Creepy right? But his a sweet guy, as long as you're not a Girl you're safe. Here we all are outside, sitting. It was still very early for us to go to our first day of dragon training. So we decide to stay in our cabin a bit.

"Yeah, sure brother. Sure." I rolled my eyes, Woodleaf and Ginger forgive the boys, reluctantly Ur, but all is forgiven. Except Honeycomb's fear for my brother now. Airness cough. "Anyway, we have to get dressed and prepare ourselves to school. We wouldn't want to wait that long for our dragons. Don't you all agree?" Everyone agreed, all except me. I hug Silver who was sitting on my lap. I was scared. I can handle my new found friends...but...but I...the thought of others...of gods...what if they'll take him away what if!? They'll...I could feel my arms tighten over Silver. Ur took notice and gave me a concerned look.

"Am...you know you can't hide him forever." Everyone's attention were on me now. And I kind of hate it when I get attention. I looked up, "but...I need time. Yeah just let me handle this okay Ur. Let me handle this." I muttered. Silver, who took notice of my frighten face, started licking my cheeks and purred. I scratch his ear and sighed. "You know you could say you only come here to study." Everyone looked Airness.

"You know, this school isn't always about the dragon training, well it is, but it can be a place where students just study about them and learn how to defend themselves." I felt my jaw drop. Is he serious? "Just so you all know, I am serious. I overheard some students and ask someone, what was his name? Globed? Gobber? Right, Gobber!" He cheered at his remembrance. I tackled him down, then lifted him up into a tight bear hug. "Airness! You genius!" I twirled him around and hug him a little tighter.

"Amity...(gasp) I'm...g-glad you're happy...but I...I...need...air!(cough)" I let go of him instantly. Making him crash down to the ground heaving, gasping for air. I knelt down beside him and apologised. Ur was laughing loudly with Jögumar. The girls were all smiles. Well Honey was giggling cutely. Anyway, back to business.

"So how can I tell them I don't want to bond with a dragon?" I asked Airness. He gave out his final cough and said, "Just tell them, and maybe you just want to train and study. Without a dragon of course. And maybe your reasons." I nodded. Okay that I can do, my reason...what would my reason be...?

* * *

"Yer afraid of heights?" I nodded and gave out a nervously laugh. I was talking to a big guy, he lost a hand and a leg, a blacksmith in Berk (sweet). He rub his chin and looked at me suspiciously. "Ya know lass, you'd be the only one without a dragon..." Only one? I thought Airness said there were some who just came here to study. I gulped. "And your dragon wouldn't be fully grown yet! So there's no way you could afraid of heights." Damn.

He caught me.

"I...hum...the thing is...I-I am..." I thought of the first thing that could possibly pop into my mind. My parents. I imagine them leaving me, the reason why they never returned. Dragons. "I...I despise dragons." I looked down at the wooden floor. He raised and eyebrow and gave a unconvinced 'oh?' I started making up a story of why I despise dragons, which is a total lie, forgive me Odin. "...when I was little me and my parents were on a little walk in a forest. My mother and I went on picking some berries while dad was fishing on the river. While we were enjoying our last few happy moments, a dragon attack. It was rare of us to have dragons at our little island. Dad of course brought his axe with him just in there were wild boars. But he didn't expect a dragon. If I remember correctly...it was a Monsterous Nightmare that attack us, me and my mom tried to run back to the village but...but..." I gave the most scared face I could master. The guy, Gobber. He seem to fall for it. I choke on my on words, "and...it...came back...it reach me and my mom...she pushed me under a tree. She tried to fight the dragon with only a branch..." I gave out a shaky laugh. I tried to remember the most painfully thing that could happen to me.

Losing my parents, Ur and Laura leaving me...my best friend gone. I felt a tear or two, soon I realised I was crying...softly acting. Gobber looked at me a bit confused and worried. "Ah! Okay! Okay lass! Calm down will ya? I won't ask anymore." I looked up to him and mumble quietly, and cutely. "R-really?" He scratch the back of his head. "Yes lass, sorry for makin you talk that much." I smiled softly. "Oh no problem...it's...something to be said and done." He nodded, he waved me off as I walked away from his workshop. I still kept on crying a bit till I reach my friends, they give me a concerned look, especially Ur. As soon as they got close enough I started chuckling. Soon I was laughing hysterically. "Oh my gods! Haha! You should've his face! He fell for it!" Everyone looked at me quizzically, as we started walking to the school entrance, we were all laughing and giggling, but of course I was scolded by Ur. Sure that was a bad lie, but hey it's my choice. My path. If I'm in trouble then so be it.

"You sure they won't find out?" Woodleaf ask. I laughed it off, "Hope not! Or else I'll be dead, literally." I stop my tracks and glared at the person ahead of us. I felt someone and few others bump at my back, but I didn't bother. There he was the stupid, jerky face Haddock! There he was talking with friends. He wore a black shirt, the same fur coat, but it he wore it like a cape. So it showed what he was wearing, brown slacks and a fur boot. But what caught my eye was that red amulet on his neck. While I seem to be glaring at the jerk in front of me someone took it in a wrong way.

"Psst, hey Dias I think that girl is checking you out." I felt my face flushed. Checking him out-oh hell no! No way I'd be checking a jerk face like him! Okay sure his handsome and somehow he got a bit of a body build...and those nice cobalt blue eyes...oh my god I'm acting like my brother!?

Dias turned around our eyes met, he scoff. "Heh, she's a nobody." I felt a vain pop, now if this guy wants a fight I'll give him a fight. "Dias, that's just mean." I heard a female voice growled. "Oh come on Erin If you were at my place you would have understand." "Erin, would have understand. You on the other hand are a jerk." Serena snap. I smiled. I saw them walking at our direction. Well except for a grumbling Dias.

"Hey, guys. Small world huh?" Serena giggled. I chuckled nervously, "yeah small world..." Serena turned around and introduced us to the gang. I found out the other girls names was Erin, she's the daughter of Fishlegs if you all haven't figure it out yet. She's kinda chubby, but not to much. She wore the same clothing style as her father did when he was at her age."And this is Dias, obliviously you guys met." "Hardly." We both said in unison. I glared at him and he glared back at me. I can feel a spark clashing through our glares. "No way your Dias Haddock!?" I felt someone push me aside. And that would be a student, then soon the whole group got surrounded by other adoring fans Of Dias, Serana, the twins and Erin.

"Hey! Stop pushing!" Jögumar cried out in irritation as he tried to pry himself and Honey out of the crowd. Woodleaf, Ginger and Airness avoid the crowd as soon as the guy push me aside, which caused me to fall on the ground. "Ow, that hurt..." I groan and rubbed my head. I looked up to Ur protecting me from the upcoming 'fans' he pulled me up and carried me bridal style. "Geez, you really can't get yourself out of trouble."

"Not my fault. Trouble always find me." I pouted. He put down as soon as we're far away from the group. "

"How come they wee jerks! juist fur thay saw thair idols bairns doesn't mean thay hae tae gang wild. 'n' push us awa'!"* Ginger grumbled. We all sighed and agreed to that statement. It might be better to avoid they gang and focus on what really matters.

Our goal.

* * *

"Hello class! My name is Helga Dolby. And I'll be your teacher in combat and weaponry." Combat. Okay. I was sitting beside with my brother as we all listen to the teacher. She showed us different kinda of weapons. "Just because this is a school for students like you to learn how to fly dragons. But This is also a school where you learn." She picked up a dagger. "Today I want you all to pick a weapon of your ideal choice. We'll start with..." She looked around and spotted me. I guess it would be predictable since me and Ur were in front. "With you lass. Come up here and chose your weapon of yer liking."

I stood up. And walked up to the table filled with weapons. There were so many, axes, hammers, bows, knives. But what caught my eye was this shiny dagger. It's blade is kinda long, maybe 7 inches? It's kinda curvy and sharp. When I picked it up it was light as a feather. I swish it a bit. With my speed this might be easier, and less dealy, to carry around. "This one." She tilted her head a bit. "That all?" I nodded. A daggers fine.

I could hear some students laughing, but I ignored it. "Well it might not be enough..." She snap her fingers. "Alright pick two. I mean you already got one so pick another." I nodded calmly, despite me being calm. I was squealing on the inside yelling. I picked up a blue crossbow and headed back to my seat. Ur got a another short sword with some bolas. Airness refused to get a weapon, he said he is perfectly fine with his current weapon. Which is two pairs of circle blades. Which is scary since he is a calm and smart one...creepy. Anyway. Jögumar gotten a spear and a short sword. Woodleaf had two long knives. Ginger got a axe and a sword. Which didn't surprise me since she seemed well built for that kind of weapon.

What did surprise me is Honeycomb chose a Hammer. A hammer. A big heavy hammer. She only chose one, since she said it was fine with her. Wow. I did not expect a petite and fragile girl like her carry it like it was nothing. Scary.

"Hey teach, is it okay if we don't pick a weapons. Our parents already gave us theirs." Chao said. He and Li raised their hands, holding out sickly like weapons. "This is a Kama. Our mom said this is how she got dad."

...  
...

"Okay. Well I knew Deschen was a dangerous girl, but this is ridiculous." Helga muttered under her breath. "My dad gave me a pole hammer...but it's back at the dorm." Erin said nervously. "My sword." Serana lifted a shiny sword. "I'll just take a short sword with me. I already have my dad's shield with me, so maybe I need something more on offensive type." Dias said. I hear '_oohs_' and '_ahs_~' from everyone. Everyone except me. I just stared at him boringly. He caught my stare and smiled, I rolled my eyes and looked away.

Little did I know. Dias showed a little look of hurt in his eyes...with anger. Duh. This is Dias people. Expect him to feel guilty? I think not. Anyway the teacher explain us how to use our weapons and in a few days we'll learn how to use them. After an hour or so. Class was over we all got up and met with Gobber.

"Aye, as ya all know or don't know. The names Gobber. I'm the blacksmith here and I'm here to get you all yer first dragon." His eyes fell on me. "Well some." I chuckled nervously. Sure I told them my conversation with Gobber, hopefully Ur would play along. "Anyway let's all go to the hatchery." We all followed Gobber inside a cave. There on top of the entrance was the symbol of a dragon. As we all walked in the cave, there we saw a nest full of dragon eggs. Different kinds. A gronkle. A Zippleback. A deadly Nader. A Monsterous Nightmare. Even a terrible terror!This is just overwhelming that I'm sweating...literally. I mean come on! This place is like a lava spring.! "Agh this place is hot." I groan.

"Alright. Now...just pick a dragon egg. Once ya picked one. Place it on the pool. The one on the middle. Ya got that you little monsters?"

"Yes sir!" Everyone scattered. Going through the nest of their favourite dragon. Woodleaf took a Monsterous Nightmare egg. Honey took a Gronkle. Ginger took a Terrible Terror egg, which surprised me. But she did say she wasn't a big fan of big dragons. Too bad she won't be flying one. But hey, it's her choice not mine. Airness took a deadly Nadder. Jögumar took a Zippleback egg. And Ur chose...

"A deadly Nader?" I looked at him. He nodded he held the egg on his chest and held it carefully. "Yup, I always did like spikes and besides..." He looked side ways. And whispered. "It could get me a girlfriend." I face palmed. Seriously. "Haha! I'm joking sis. Be back soon." He walk over the lava pool with the others which left me alone by myself, sitting on a rock. I saw everyone placing their eggs on the lava waiting for the baby dragons hatch. I looked at them dully.

I wanna play with Silver...I want my best friend here. I hug my knees and closed my eye and waited. Hearing laughter. Is real lying getting on my nerves. While I was mentally battling to myself that I just miss my best bud, that I've gone loony, I didn't someone walking towards me. "Hey, aren't you going get an egg?"

Damn.

Of all people.

He.

Had.

To.

Be.

Here.

"Well, if you hadn't notice I have a fear of dragons. I know it's stupid for a girl to attend a School of Dragons who has a fear for Dragons. But right now. I'm battling myself to not fear them. Now shut up and leave me alone Dias." I lied. Rather quickly. I don't feel guilt over this guy. He'll just laugh at me so no need to care.  
"I know." Huh? I look up and saw him holding a baby Deadly Nadder. He looked at me with an unusual look of his. It almost look like he...cared.

"Meet Thrasher. Thrasher meet Columbia." He held the baby dragon a bit closer to me. I looked at it then back to him. I was confused just what is he trying to...oh. Oh gods is he...is he trying to help my(fake) phobia of dragons? I started fake shaking. I look at the adorable dark blue baby. He started sniffing me. He sneezed. Me and Dias laugh a bit. "You can pet it you know..." I look up. His cobalt blue eyes looked at my bright yellow ones. I gulped. I have to act properly. If I don't then this whole protectyourdragon is going to be a waste. I shakily held my hand out and fake hesitantly tried to pet it. I actually wanted to pet it, but ya know. Fake it.

"I...I..." I stutter. The baby dragon saw my hand and started licking it suddenly, for me I would let it, but not this situation. "Eep!" I yelp. I retreated my hand and looked at the dragon whose wagging it's tail in joy. I heard Dias chuckle. "It seems he likes you..." I narrowed my eyes. "What's with the sudden change Haddock...?" I raised an eyebrow. "Oh we're going for Haddock? I have a name you know." And why the hell is he acting like a...a...

"Look, Gobber told about me you're story. It was hard to believe but I guess I can't blame you for what happened." I gulp and averted my eyes. Shit. This is not supposed to happen. "And I want to help, just like dad did in the past. In Berk. So Columbia...you got yourself a dragon counsellor." He smiled. At that moment I felt my heart skip a beat. "Dias come on everyone is leaving!" Serena called out.

"See you later Columbia." Before he left I said.

"Amity, call me Amity." He nodded. "Okay, Cya Amity." He jogged away towards his group and left. I was paralyzed, I was speechless. Ur and the gang came back with their dragons. Ur waved a hand in front of my face and gave a concerned look. "Amity...you okay?" I looked down on the ground and rubbed my temple. "I'm in some deep shit here guys."


	4. Authors Note!

Heyyyyy not a chapter sorry. But it's a notification. I won't be post this month much it's my eXmas...and dad forbid me to use my Ipad. Sucks. I hate school but it's helped me so much...agh. Anyway. To keep me like none writers block can someone send me awesome fanfictions? Like ROTG or HTTYD or...those two yaoi?yes I'm a yaoi fan if you have a problem we will start a war right now...lol joke. Anyway cya you guys soon!...or read you guys soon? Lol haha...that's so corny.


	5. Chapter 4: Dragon out!

**Amity**

* * *

"Alright. That's all for today Amity." I gave out a tired sigh. Clearly I'm tired, but over what? This whole charade I've been doing. Acting is nice, but not when your doing it for three weeks. And you have to lie! Dias has been a nice Dragon counsellor. But all this...baby train like thing is getting on my nerve.

"We'll take the day off tomorrow okay?" I nodded tiredly as I laid on the soft grassy field my eyes closed and listened to the sweet sounds of the shooting forest. Thrasher let out a purr as Dias scratch his neck. "...hey uh want me...to walk you...back?" Dias muttered. I snap my eyes open and looked at him wide eyes.

This jerk is being a gentlemen? What the...his been nice to me, yes. But when were at school his a total...what's the word? Ah, a son of troll! He has these two spilt personalities which is horrible! And confusing damn it! And every time we end training he would leave and turn to his usual stuck up, kid attitude.

Today...is the strangest moments. "..." I gave it a thought and answered without a thought. "No." Dias looked down. I rolled my eyes. His such a playboy, I see him playing around the girls here, HECK. he even tried wooing Honeycomb and Woodleaf! But...did I just see a hint of sadness in his eyes...? Or was it the sun burning my eyes.

"Right, you...better head of now. Before dinner starts." He said and turned away carrying Thrasher with him. I stood up and left to the mess hall without giving a single glance back to Dias.

As I reach over the mess hall, it was already late. Not a soul in the place, all except one particular pale blonde. "Uruman." Ur looked up from a book his been reading and smiled. "Hey sissy how's it going?" It didn't surprised me, Ur has always been like this when I'm late for dinner when I'm training. But what did surprise me was him wearing his mask.

"Wow, haven't seen you wearing that for a while." I sat in front of him and took my cold fish with some chicken. "Yeah, I know. Hey wait, let me re-heat it." I was about to protest, but then a small fire-ball shot my meal, it didn't burn, most of it. Medea squeaked happily flapping it wings.

"_Pffft_, lucky. Silver can't shoot fire yet, but his been gliding a bit." I laughed. Ur looked at me in the eye. Well if you consider it since his wearing his mask. "You can't keep up." I played with my chicken with my fork and sighed. "I know."  
"You're going to break soon."

"I know."

"Everyone's worried about you."

"I know."

"I've been worrying you."

"I know."

"Silver is getting restless and he might break out soon."

"I know."

"...and you've been getting close with your boyfriend."

"I know-wait...WHAT!? HEL NO!" I yelled at him beat red. "I have no feelings for that Haddock!" Ur laughed. "I know! It was the only way to get your attention." I glared at him and pointed my fork at him. "You...you're going to die tonight!" He yelp and ran around the room away from me. "Oh no! Viking with a fork! I'm doomed~!" He sarcastic cried. I growled. I went on full speed now and tackled him on the floor. I headlock his head and tried my best not to kill this idiot.

"ACK! Am-*gag* OW! I'm-ack! can't-can't breath!" I looked at him and smiled darkly. I closed my eyes and cupped his cheeks to looked at him, even though my eyes were closed. "Not to worry. You'll be sleeping nicely tonight..." You can tell his freaked out right now, his palms were shaking and sweaty.

"A...Amity.." Ur choked out in fear. I opened my eyes.

And Hel broke lose.

**"AHHHH!" **

* * *

**Next Day later!**

* * *

"Anyway today's a day off for me, anyone wanna do something?" I glanced back at my friends. " Sorry lassie but Me and Honey got to go and elp Gobber." Ginger sighed. Honey gave me a apologetic look, I wave it off. "Bah. It's fine. Woodleaf, Airness, Jögumar?" Woodleaf spoke, "I was going to help Phlegma with the farming." "I gotta help a guy in the docks, what his name? Uh...Buck? Bucky?...uh...yeah let's go with Buck." Jögumar said. "Going to help miss Heather at the lab." Airness blush with a smile. We all looked at him weirdly.

He turned really red. "It's not what you all think! I-I was doing a extra credit! And uh...Miss Heather kinda bump into me and yeah and..." He started stuttering to himself. "Oookkkaaayy, while you guys do that I'll just...hang with Uruman-" Before I finish my sentence, a white scaled creature barged out of the girls room and started running away! I tried to stop him, but his front paws landed on my face making me fall back to the ground.

"Ow!...wait Silver? Sil-SilverWing come back here!" This is strange! Silver never disobey me! I tried standing up, but I was tangled up with Ur's legs! I looked at my friends. "We got it." They all ran ahead. Chasing the white dragon, saving him from his up coming doom?

"Aw...the Gods hate me." I said.

* * *

Lol I know it's been long and stuff but I posted!...and it's short I know. I'll try and make it long next time. No promises.


End file.
